


Dear...

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Pie, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear...

It’s me, Dean, again. This time I’m a little more desperate to write to you. You see, I miss you so much. I just can’t stand it any longer. I look forward to the day that we will be reunited once again. I think about you all the time, you know. Don’t think that just because I’m busy with all of this angels-on-earth crap that I’ve forgotten about you or how you make me feel inside.

You’ve been my solace since I was a kid. Through good times and bad times, if I needed a pick-me-up; you were always there. And even though Sam will never understand you, cause you weren’t there for him like you were for me, it doesn’t make me love you any less. 

I’ll always remember your warmth, how amazing you always smelled, and how you always made me smile when I indulged on your beauty. I love you, no matter what shape or size or flavor you are. Because in all of this craziness I call life, you, pie, will always be there for me, no matter how long it is until I get to be with you again.

Love always,

Dean


End file.
